Lilly
by Sweet-Memory34
Summary: A Lilly can say it all.


_Lilly_

* * *

Summery: A Lilly can say it all._

* * *

SweetMemory: This is for BED's contest. And I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh_

* * *

_It was a warm spring day_, as Yugi Muoto relaxed on his and his best friend's couch in their small dorm at Domino University. 

'_No classes, no homework, no nothing but relaxation!_' he thought to himself with a silly grin before he flipped to his left side to face the TV as it played an old horror flick. "Just what to _do_." he muttered, then, as if an after though he added, "Wondering what Yami's up too. All he does lately is type and sit in his room."

Standing up and feeling the soft stiffness in his legs, the spiky haired teen walked over to one of four oak doors, that one being Yami's bedroom door. Knocking softly he called, "Yami? Are you in there?" The door opened as he knocked a bit. He blinked noticing that it opened on its own.

A slightly awkward moment passed as he stood their, fist looking to be set for another knock that wouldn't be coming any time sooner, and face in a confused expression.

Yes, it was quite a sight to see.

Shrugging off the creepiness, he stepped into the elder's room. The walls the same soft cream color as the rest of the very small apartment like dorm, but the two longer walls facing each other were decorated with posters of the Pyramids of Giza, a variety of duel monsters and a message board with a few pictures of himself and Yami along with the gang.

He blinked as he walked up to Yami's desk. A charcoal colored desk with four wheels for easy moving and a side table with the connection link his internet as well as for Yugi's since both of their's were portable. He noticed that the silver-grey laptop was opened, and taking a quick glance around the room, he sat on the desk chair and moved the laptop's mouse so the black screen cam back to life.

The screen had a picture of himself and Yami at a fair. Yami was smiling at him as he attempted to lick of some ice cream from the tip of his nose.

Yugi chuckled at the memory, amethyst eyes now gazing at Yami's icons. There was the Internet Explorer(1) icon, the 'My computer' icon, the Recycle Bin, 'My Documents', a folder labeled 'Other', and Microsoft(2) on the desktop, but nothing else. In all, it was pretty neat.

Being the curious type, Yugi clicked on the Internet Explorer icon and let the window pop up. He raised an eyebrow as the main page opened. It was a blog. The banner said: 'Lilly' and the background had a pretty picture with a light violet Lilly. There were different little folders to the right, and a side bar with a picture of Yami himself, smirking. Under the picture was a dark blue box with the name 'DarkCrimson' in red fading into purple. Under that, was a number that grew by one or two every second or so.

'_This must be Yami's blog or something._' Yugi thought, a confused expression gracing his features. '_I didn't even know he had one._' Looking over the blog a few more times, he decided to click on one of the folder icons. Another window popped up, the same background as from the main page, but at the top it read: **June 11****th**** '07** in a very light amethyst color, the text in the same red-fading-to-violet color read:

_Year–what? Three or four?– and my hikari still has yet to notice I like him more then just as a friend. Sometimes I want to just blurt it out to him, but I still don't know if he swings that way... and I wouldn't want to loose one of my best friends. _

_I'm thinking of telling him later today. But you've all read my say this for a long time. But I'm __**serious **__this time! I'm gonna do it. _

_I won't be traditional. I'm not going to buy a rose. It's just to...–how do I say this?– __**normal**__. But then again, since when is anything really normal? Lol._

_Yeah. That's just the update on my boring, dramatic, non-romantic, single life. _

_**Ra, **__I feel like a girl who wants more drama than she can handle! Before I go and snag one of Anzu's old uniforms from H.S., I'm going to buy that Lilly and get on with it. Update you all on how it goes._

_Ma'a salaema(3) – DarkCrimson_

Yugi blinked at the odd post, wondering if what Yami was talking about was really _him_.

'_Well, think about the facts. Yami's favorite color is red, but mine is purple and violet... his favorite flower is the rose, but mine's the lilly.. He's... yami... I'm hikari.._' he blushed a bright shade of red. "Yami likes me?" he squealed loudly, falling backwards and tumbling out of the chair. He stood up and headed for the door and squeaked slightly when he heard the entrance door open and close, and the familiar jingle of Yami's keys go into the key bowl(4) on a stand by the door.

"Yugi-kun? Are you here?" he called.

Yugi panicked. One thing you _never_ do, is go through Yami's stuff. _Never_!

And he had done just that.

"Uh–uh," Yugi thought quickly. "I'm in my room!" he thought again. "Hey Yami! Mind getting out the.. –er..– watermelon form the fridge?"

* * *

Yami blinked from his position from the living room, hearing Yugi calling to him. "Excuse me..? he thought a moment. "Oh yeah, the watermelon." he muttered and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Yugi peeked through the crack and just saw Yami's figure go into the kitchen, placing down a brown paper bag on the small table in the living room. 

He darted back to Yami's desk and clicked off the web page and pop-up page before sneaking out and going into the kitchen in time for Yami to look up at him. "Marhaban(5), Yugi-kun," he greeted then blinked. "Why are you blushing?"

"Oh... er.," Yugi mumbled. "I was going through some old boxes and saw a few embarrassing photos." he replied.

Rasing a perfect eyebrow, Yami slowly nodded and turn back to pull out the small watermelon. "Any reason you wanted to eat the watermelon today?"

Chuckling nervously, Yugi scratched the back of his head. "Oh you know me! I just _love_ watermelon!"

Yami looked at Yugi curiously, pulling out a long, thin knife and getting a large plate and cutting the watermelon in half. "But you complain about them being to watery or having to many seeds all the time." he commented.

"Gah, well, that doesn't mean I don't _like_ them!" Yugi gapped, face flushing in a light pink.

The other chuckled. "Usually it does, Yugi-kun."

"Well, not for me." Yugi said, pouting.

Shaking his head, Yami chuckled again. "Hai, hai Yugi-kun."

Taking seat at the small table in the kitchen, he watched Yami cut the watermelon in half. Leaning back he decided that he would.. Per say... _question_ his dear Yami.

"So _Yami_," Yugi started, smirking slightly. "Do you...I dunno.. _Like_ someone in particular at the moment?"

There was a clatter and Yami yelped, jumping back and letting go of the knife. Yami sucked his finger as blood started to draw up as he looked through the cabinets for a band aid. "Gah.. Yes, why so curious?" he asked as he turned on the faucet and let the tap water run over his small wound before drying it off with a paper towel and placing on the band aid.

"Oh, no reason.. Just noticed you never really talk about that subject," Yugi said, looking over his nails in a relaxed fashion before his amethyst eyes darted to Yami's form. "So who is it?"

Yami leaned down and picked up the knife and set it in the sink. Getting another, he quickly and carefully cut the rest of the other half of the watermelon before placing the remains in the fridge. "You want to know?"

He blushed a light shade of pink, eyes going back it his now intertwined fingers placed in his lap. What would he say to Yami, if his suspicions were true?

'_Do I even like him that way?_' he asked himself, looking at Yami's fixed crimson eyes. He almost seemed in a trance with the other's gaze. Then he realized it. '_Yes... I __**do**__ like him_.'

Speaking softly, Yugi responded, "Yeah."

Yami smiled softly and went into the living room and pulled something out of the brown paper bag and brought it over to Yugi.

Yugi blinked as Yami handed him a pretty violet Lilly with a dark amethyst ribbon tied to its thin, short, green stem. Tied onto the ribbon was a little note that read in Yami's neat cursive:

_I love you, return my feelings?_

The smaller looked from the lovely Lilly to Yami and practically glomped him.

_

* * *

____Well that is all for this fic. Thanks to BED for giving me somewhat of an idea to start this. I kinda had the restart since my other one was deleted. And thanks again BED for the Egyptian phrases!_

_1-Don't own_

_2-Don't own._

_3-Means good bye in Egyptian_

_4-We have one in our house. We use it to put our keys and small things in when we walk into our from door._

* * *


End file.
